Murder on the High Seas
by Persiana13
Summary: The Smashers are invited to a getaway on a cruise, but, when several murders take place, who is to be trusted?  Warning, contains graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 1: Departure! 

Master Hand, the fight promoter of the Smashers, looked on in pride as he stared across the ship. The animate glove said,

"Daisy, I'm glad you agreed to do this."

Daisy, the auburn haired princess, smiled,

"Nothing to it, Master Hand. Personally, I think it's an honor that you'd pick my cruise line to host this party."

Master Hand chuckled at the owner of the ship,

"Yes, I think an honor is an order. Who do you have piloting this ship?"

Daisy smirked,

"Fox and Falco managed to talk to some people and got a naval team together to pilot the ship."  
>Master Hand nodded,<p>

"Good, as long as Captain Falcon isn't driving. I don't need another disaster like that time we had that parade."

**Flashback… **

Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Peach, and Master Hand were waving to the crowd. Suddenly, Captain Falcon takes the controls. He is clearly intoxicated as he began accelerating through the parade, knocking over other floats. The F-zero pilot roared,

"WOOO! DEMOLITION DERBY, BITCHES!"  
>The Smashers on the float were holding on for dear life and, as Captain Falcon began to play chicken with an eighteen wheeler, the others let go. Mewtwo was able to use his telekinesis and had the Smashers all hovered over to safety in the crowd.<p>

Captain Falcon continued his chicken game until the float got steamrolled and flung into the air. The deranged, drunken captain fell face first into a cake, his legs dangling comically.

The float was totally obliterated.

**End Flashback… **

Daisy blinked,

"I'm surprised we didn't get sued for that."

Master Hand smirked,

"One of the advantages of having a biodegradable float. Not to mention, everyone blamed Captain Falcon for that."

"Hey!"

Captain Falcon, the F-zero driver, shouted as he came onto the deck,

"That's not fair to use me in a flash back like that! I'm sensitive."

Daisy said flatly,

"Captain, you nearly got yourself killed. Master Hand, as well as everyone else, was tempted to leave you in the street in pain, with all your limbs all over each other."

She huffed,

"I'm going to check the roster and see who else is coming aboard."  
>Daisy pulled Captain Falcon close,<p>

"If you even think about going near the bridge, I will inflict pain on you no amount of alcohol would be able to make go away. Are we clear?"

Captain Falcon squeaked,

"Yes."

He was dropped onto the deck and watched as Daisy strutted away. Master Hand said,

"I should go check on the cook."

The gloved fight promoter left as well. Captain Falcon grumbled,

"It's not my fault I like speed. Everything else just moves too slowly for me."

Daisy was waiting on a ramp on the starboard side of the shift, getting ready to greet the other passengers.

First was Luigi. He was a bit surprised,

"Daisy? You are a-running this party?"

Daisy blushed,

"No, I wish I was Luigi. I'm just renting the space for Master Hand."

The taller Italian plumber nodded,

"O-K. Why not have a little fun later?"

The princess blushed,

"Aw, you're so sweet, Luigi. Maybe later, when I'm not busy."

"Slut."  
>Peach and Mario came next and it was clearly evident that the blonde princess and the auburn haired princess disliked each other, both in and out of matches. The shorter Italian plumber said,<p>

"Peach, don't-a do this."

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom nodded,

"Fine, if only for you, Mario."

She kissed him on the cheek and Daisy rolled her eyes,

"Now who's the slut?"

Peach went to throttle Daisy, but Mario held her back,

"Let's-a go to the cabin, yeah? I want to check out-a the ship."

The blonde princess nodded, but kept glaring at Daisy as they walked by. Luigi and Mario looked at each other and shook their heads, wondering if this was a bad idea.

Zelda, Link and Young Link came on next. The child swordsman groaned,

"Did the two of you have to make out the whole way?"

The older Link said,

"It's not like we can go any further with you watching."  
>Zelda playfully swatted her boyfriend,<p>

"Now, Link. Be nice. When we're in our room, we can go all the way in private."

Young Link groaned,

"Ew! Gross!"

Ganondorf said,

"Wait, what?"

He pushed by several passengers and got on one knee,

"Come on, Zelda. I'm perfect for you, not some wimpy swordsman."

Zelda kicked Ganondorf in the jaw, flattening him on the deck. Link smirked,

"Now, I know why they call it a poop deck. It makes you feel like crap."

There was a loud groan coming from the other passengers. Samus shouted,

"You suck, Link!"  
>Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff came on next, and began exploring the ship. Roy, Marth, Pit, Kirby, Metaknight, Ness, and Sonic came in the same royal carriage. Fox and Falco landed their Arwings on the deck of the ship.<p>

As Daisy greeted them all and shook their hands, the final guests were arriving now. There was a huge van with tinted black windows and loud music was playing. Snake stepped out in sunglasses and a suit, strutted to the door, and out stepped Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi. Bowser, the King of the Koopas, shouted,

"WE'RE HERE! LET'S PARTY!"  
>He pushed the others away and stomped onto the deck. He looked down at Daisy, who was getting annoyed at the music. She said through clenched teeth,<p>

"Turn that off, now!"  
>Bowser scoffed,<p>

"Or what, princess?"

Daisy smiled evilly and pulled out a rocket launcher from her top. She then fired, destroying Bowser's stretch SUV limo, and sending the other three crashing into the hull of the ship. The King Koopa looked on in shock as Daisy carefully put the rocket back in her top and smiled sweetly,

"Party of four?"

Next Chapter:

The cruise embarks and the Smashers are having a good time. However, the happy times end when one of them is murdered. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 2: The First Victim 

The ship had set sailed on the vast blue ocean water, and, once the coastline was out of sight, the party could truly begin. Peach and Zelda were in bikini's getting a suntan, while watching Mario and Link battle it out on the shuffle board. Both were arguing about where the chip had slid, at least that was what everyone observed. Mario looked at his girlfriend,

"For the last time, Peach. Link and I are having a debate-a about the game."

Link folded his arms,

"Mario, you've lost."

The shorter Italian plumber fumed,

"No, I have not-a!"  
>Zelda, in a silk light purple bikini, looked over to Peach,<p>

"And you do him every night?"

Peach, dressed in a pink bikini, shrugged,

"What? Mario's legendary jumping is good besides bashing goombas."

Ness, Pit, and Young Link were running around the ship, being chased by an angry Falco,

"Get back, you brats! I'll personally boot your ass into another galaxy when I'm done with you!"  
>Of course, the blue-feathered pilot was dripping pink paint all over the deck, as he had become victim to their latest prank. Fox could be heard in the back, roaring in laughter,<p>

"Hey, Falco. Didn't anybody tell you pink is not your color?"

The avian pilot shouted,

"You're ass is next, Fox!"  
>Captain Falcon, Metaknight, Kirby, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu were having a volleyball game on the deck. The Pokemon were on one team and everyone agreed not to use their powers and rely on their natural strengths. Of course, this quickly ended when Captain Falcon went for the ball and unleashed a Falcon Punch that caused the ball to go through several decks of the ship. The ball landed in Samus' room as she was changing, and, when she saw the F-zero driver peering down on her, asking for the ball back, the Metroid bounty hunter screamed and began chasing him all over the ship, firing super missiles.<p>

Wario and Waluigi were in the galley, eating to their hearts content on garlic flavored cheesecake, courtesy of the chef. When asked about how he made such an aromatic dish, the cook only said he was grateful that the ship had a large supply of gas masks on board and that he had used one to prepare the meal.

Marth, Roy, Sonic, and Snake were also in the galley, munching on chips and salsa. The four of them were also fiercely debating on who had the best games in their franchise and who could outsell the others. It almost turned into a brawl before the bartender came to them and told them not to wreck the place here; that you go outside and do it. So, the four paid their tabs and went outside, then proceed to beat each other senseless.

Daisy looked on at all the destructive and possibly criminal behavior going on and looked at Master Hand,

"I am so glad you're picking up the tab for this."

Master Hand laughed,

"Relax, I plan to make it up to you. This will be the finest cruise you've ever had."

Just then, Captain Falcon came crashing through the windows, landing on the floor of the bridge. He stood up,

"Neat! The bridge!"  
>Daisy shouted,<p>

"Oh, no you don't!"

The owner of the cruise line then grabbed him and threw him back out. Captain Falcon screamed,

"NO! SAMUS! NOT THE POWER BOMB!"  
>A loud explosion was heard, and the bounty hunter could be heard shouting,<p>

"That's for spying on me, pervert."

Master Hand blinked,

"Wow, and I thought this was going to be a boring cruise."

**Later… **

After a lot of cleaning up by the janitors and by some of the staff, Daisy had called on the intercom,

"Attention all Smashers; tonight there will be a formal dinner and all are expected to attend."

Everyone had brought formal wear; many of the men were dressed in tuxedos and suits, often being distinguished by the color of their ties. The women were dressed in vibrant dresses; Zelda in light purple and pink, Peach in stunning red, Daisy in yellow, and Samus in a light brown. Each of them was seated at a long table that was made from moving the smaller tables in the galley. The galley was then closed, with only the staff in the kitchen in the back.

Master Hand stood at the head of the table before taking his seat,

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming on this fine cruise. I know we've had some trouble in the past-."

Mewtwo nodded,

"Yeah, like the time the Ice Climbers came and beat me and Pikachu with their mallets."

Roy said,

"Or the time Captain Falcon drove his F-Zero through your house and you took it out of all our pay."

Snake added,

"Or that time Wario and Waluigi decided to cook for you when you were sick, and there was not enough air-freshener to get the garlic smell out of your furniture, and you made us by new ones."

Pit added,

"Or that time you entered the women in a bikini contest without them knowing it."

Sonic added,

"And there was the time that you fired all of us and hired us back only if we agreed to a pay cut."

Master Hand groaned,

"All right, so I was a bit of a bastard to you all. Now, I am making it up to you. Are you happy?"

Mario shrugged,

"It's all right with me-a."

The gloved fight promoter said,

"Now, don't touch anything while Daisy and I check on the main course."

As the two left, everyone began conversing, wondering if Daisy and Master Hand were closer than they wanted to know. Snake fidgeted in his tuxedo and said,

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm eating."

Wario nodded,

"Me-a too! Here's the champagne."

As the villainous mustached man popped the cork out of the champagne, Snake had reached for some rolls. However, when Peach saw him, she screamed.

Blood was soaking all over Snake's body and Snake promptly fell on the floor, dead…

Next Chapter:

The Smashers react to this new development, but things go from bad to worse as another startling discovery is made. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 3: Murder Afoot! 

All the Smashers looked at each other and then at Snake's now dead body. Given their situation, they all did the most mature thing they could think of.

Scream and run around like lunatics.

The Smashers immediately began to clear the room, screaming in fright. Bowser broke down the door with his shell and everyone immediately tried to figure a way off the ship.

Daisy and Master Hand came out of the galley to see what was going on and they too saw Snake's body. The auburn haired princess fainted and Master Hand attempted to maintain his composure,

"All right, I'll just have to call them all back."

He managed to contact Mewtwo telepathically. The psychic Pokemon was floating about, trying to find a way out when Master Hand's voice was heard in his head,

_Mewtwo, calm down. _

Mewtwo screamed in his head,

_That makes one of us! I'm getting off this boat! _

The fight promoter said telepathically,

_We have to calm the passengers down. Have everyone return to the galley as soon as possible. _

Mewtwo nodded, still slightly shaken up,

_All right. _

**A few minutes later… **

Through the persuasion, and some begging of Mewtwo and Master Hand, the other Smashers had returned to the galley. Snake's body was being taken away by the crew and stored in a spare freezer kept onboard the ship. Daisy was now slowly sitting up from her fainting spell. Master Hand looked at the Smashers and many of them were disheveled from the chaos that surrounded the shocking murder.

The gloved fight promoter said,

"Now, I know this is a shock to all of you, but we have to maintain calm."

Samus shouted,

"Calm? There's a killer on board, and one of us did it!"  
>Mario shook his head,<p>

"No a-way. We were all watching each other, right?"

Daisy said slowly,

"And the staff knows Master Hand and I were in the kitchen."

Ganondorf said,

"Well, who could it have been?"

Samus shook her head,

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Master Hand called for attention,

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at him and the promoter said,

"I know we all have our suspicions, and I know you want to voice them all, but, it is late. The best thing we can do is try and pick this up in the morning."

Captain Falcon asked,

"And let the killer destroy the evidence?"

Fox nodded,

"I agree. I'm not tired, and I want to get to the bottom of this as well."

Master Hand could see the determination in each of them. He said,

"All right. Get out of your nice clothes and be back here in your other clothes in ten minutes. No point in getting our nice clothes dirty, right?"

As the Smashers returned to their cabins to change, suspicious lingered in their eyes and in their thoughts. They all wanted to accuse the other of committing this atrocity, even if Snake was one of the least liked characters of the bunch.

Little did they realize that this was only the beginning, and that the killer was one of them…

Next Chapter:

Clues into Snake's untimely demise lead one more Smasher to their doom. Who is it? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 4: Gathering Clues 

In ten minutes, everyone had changed out of their clothes and into their regular clothes they had brought with them. Master Hand said,

"Now, here is what we know. Someone murdered Snake, and that someone is aboard the ship. Until we can determine who it is, we all have to suspect each other."

Mario raised his hand,

"But why? We never-a liked him."

Link mocked,

"Yeah, he's in M-rated games, and we're a T-rated game. It kind of doesn't work, you know."

He began imitating Snake,

"Oh, look at me. I'm Snake, special ops bad ass. I run around, thinking there's a conspiracy everywhere."  
>Several others began laughing. Daisy shook her head,<p>

"I'll have you know that a murder has just been committed and we're making light of the situation."

Captain Falcon groaned,

"But it's Snake. Personally, whoever did it did the world a favor."

Wario nodded,

"I agree-a."

Master Hand called to order,

"Never mind. I know we all have Snake bashing we'd like to get out of our system, but, for now, we have to gather clues. So, everyone start looking."

Daisy held her head,

"You don't mind if I lie down in my cabin, do you, Master Hand? I'm not feeling so well."

Master Hand nodded,

"Fine. Luigi, bring her to her cabin and stay with her."

The taller Italian plumber escorted his girlfriend out of the room.

Everyone was observing, looking for any evidence for the murder weapon. Waluigi then noticed a broken plate on the floor. He looked on the shelf and saw a pistol hooked up to an egg timer. He said,

"I found-a something."

Master Hand nodded,

"Interesting. It appears someone was setting the timer off and the gun would have fired at the person sitting at the head of the table."

He then realized,

"That would be me. Someone wants to kill me."

Luigi and Daisy came rushing back in. The auburn haired princess said,

"You're not going to believe this, but all the lifeboats are gone. The crew abandoned us here!"

There was a loud scream and chaos began to take grip again. People were running around, thinking that the crew abandoned them. Peach said hopefully,

"Well, maybe the killer is with them."

As soon as she said that, the lights went out in the room. Total darkness had gripped the room and the occupants froze in terror. When Mario turned the lights back on, they found Master Hand, dead. There was a bloody knife in his palm as blood pooled around him. Young Link went to go for the knife, but Metaknight said,

"Wait; there could be prints on the knife! It's evidence."

Captain Falcon declared,

"I will pilot the ship back to port."

This was responded by Peach taking her frying pan from her dress and smacking the F-zero driver unconscious.

Marth shook his head,

"If the killer isn't with the crew then…"

He looked at everyone in the room,

"One of us is the killer."

Next Chapter:

The investigation begins into who would want Master Hand dead, and the search for the killer continues. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 5: Suspicions Grow 

Everyone in the room looked at each other. It was obvious the killer was not one of the crew, but instead, one of them. One of them killed Master Hand and Snake.

The Smashers all cast suspicious glances at each other; their fears and paranoia gripping them tightly. Though they all wanted to accuse one another, they also were too afraid too. How could anyone prove that they were not the killer?  
>Captain Falcon groaned,<p>

"What happened?"  
>Peach trembled as she said,<p>

"Someone murdered Master Hand."

The F-zero pilot asked,

"Then, who hit me over the head with a frying pan?"

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom raised her hand sheepishly,

"That was me. I had to do it so you wouldn't pilot the ship now that we don't have a crew."

Captain Falcon nodded,

"I see. So, I'll go pilot the ship-."

Before he finish his sentence, Kirby sucked him up and spat him out into a wall, knocking him out. Metaknight said,

"Thank you, Kirby."

The small swordsman hopped onto a table and said,

"We all know one of us is a killer, or, there could be a killer onboard the ship. In any case, we should look for clues as to the identity of this killer, and each of us should be paired up with someone to ensure that all of us are honest."

Wario snorted,

"Why should-a we listen to you-a? For all we-a know, you are the killer-a!"

Marth scoffed,

"Oh, please, Wario. If anyone would kill, it would be you."

Mario said,

"We all had-a reason to kill Master Hand."

Luigi nodded,

"Yeah."

He blinked,

"We did?"

The shorter Italian plumber nodded,

"Remember-a when he made us team up to fight Fox and Falco, and they brought-a the Landmaster tank-a?"

Bowser began rolling on the floor in laughter,

"That was funny. I never saw Mario run so fast in his life. Sonic could take lessons!"

The blue hedgehog growled,

"Oh yeah!"

Each one of them began sharing stories about how everyone in the room was embarrassed by Master Hand, which only served to fuel the paranoia. The shouting continued for a relative few minutes before Samus fired off her blaster in the ceiling, roaring,

"SHUT UP!"  
>Everyone looked at the Metroid bounty hunter. She looked back at everyone else,<p>

"Metaknight's right. We need to stop giving into our fears and paranoia and try and look for clues."

She directed,

"Mario, you take Bowser and Peach."

Bowser gruffed,

"Why should I go with them?"

The bounty hunter said,

"Because Mario can kick your ass if you get out of line."

The king of the Koopas grumbled and left. Samus said,

"Kirby, you take Metaknight and Pit."

She then continued down the line,

"Marth, you go with Roy and Ness. Donkey Kong, go with Wario and Waluigi. Mewtwo, go with the other Pokemon. Young Link, go with Zelda and Link. Fox, you take Falco and Captain Falcon, and I'll take Luigi, Sonic and Daisy. Everyone, move out."

As the Smashers did so, the fear of one of these people in these groups was a killer, or the killer was on board, still lingered for many.

Naturally, Peach, Mario and Bowser decided to head to the bridge first and see if they could change the ship's course around and back to land. As they managed to get to the bridge, a strong breeze kicked up on the deck. Peach shivered and came near Mario,

"Keep me warm, Mario."

Bowser shook his head,

"Lovebirds. Yuck."

He then saw the door to the bridge and tried to open it. However, it was locked. The spiked Koopa grumbled,

"I'll fix this."

He took a few steps back and charged the door, running backwards and hitting the door with his shell. The door came crashing down and so did Bowser. The door was stuck to his shell and he groaned,

"Mario, help me up now!"

He squirmed and struggled. Mario and Peach both went in, and the blonde princess began looking around while the Italian plumber tried to pry off the door.

Peach began looking around the bridge controls for any way of determining their present course and speed. As she looked, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was a little bit suspicious. She could not put her finger on it, but something was missing in the room besides the crew…

Next Chapter:

Others try and find clues, but turn up empty. Also, what is amiss on the bridge? And, who else is going to be a victim of the murderer? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 6: The Search Continues 

Ganondorf leaned out over the railing, to see if land was still within his sight. The desert thief shielded his eyes and squinted as hard as he could. However, he lost his footing and tumbled into the salty water below. The desert thief surfaced, coughing and treading water,

"Help! Help! Someone help me get on board!"

A shadow appeared and Ganondorf shook his head,

"Oh, it's you. Toss me a preserver and pull me up!"

The shadow went towards the preservers, but, instead of grabbing one, the shadow grabbed a harpoon gun. Ganondorf looked on in fright,

"No, put that down! Put that do-!"

Too late, as a harpoon managed to pierce his heart.

**Meanwhile… **

Each group began taking a different part of the ship, in an attempt to find the killer, or expose which one of them was the killer. We turn our attention to Kirby, Metaknight, and Pit, who had gone down to the cargo hold and began sifting through the various provisions that were there. One could perceive they were looking for the murder weapons.

"Hey, Kirby! Catch!"  
>Pit threw a chocolate doughnut at the absorbing hero. Of course, another could perceive that Pit and Kirby were stuffing their faces full of sweets.<p>

Kirby sucked in the doughnut, as well as a the whole box, away from Pit. The archer screamed,

"Hey! I had those!"

Kirby just shrugged and continued gluttonously stuffing himself. Metaknight said,

"Kirby, you shouldn't eat so much. We don't know how long we will be at sea."

Suddenly, a large wave crashed against the ship and the motion of the ship caused Kirby to turn from pink to a sickly green. He ran as fast as he could out of there and began hurling the contents of his stomach over the rail. Pit began laughing himself silly, seeing as he was flying above. The swordsman shook his head,

"I'll go check on him. You'd better stop eating them too, you know."

The winged archer was still chuckling as he saw Metaknight depart the cargo hold. Little did Pit realize was that, as he took a crowbar and began opening the next crate that it would be the last thing he would ever do…

Metaknight was out with Kirby, trying to treat him for his sudden bout of sea sickness when, suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the cargo hold. The two rushed back inside and were horrified at the bloody mess they saw. Nothing was left of Pit except a pile of singed and bloody feathers…

**Meanwhile, on another part of the ship… **

Marth, Roy, and Ness were exploring the ship's deck. The psychic child asked,

"Hey, do you know why they call it a poop deck?"

Marth shook his head,

"I have no idea. I am guessing it is not because you can relieve yourself on it."

Roy looked at the prince,

"Seriously? I thought that was what it was supposed to be."

Marth rolled his eyes and said,

"Well, let us be on the trail of this killer. It is obvious he or she did not come up here."  
>Just then, Ness shook his head, attempting to concentrate,<p>

"I just felt something, like an explosion or something."

Marth and Roy drew their swords and yelled,

"CHARGE!"  
>They tried to run off in separate directions, but ended up colliding with each other instead. Ness said,<p>

"I guess they zigged when they should have zagged."

**Back to Metaknight and Kirby…**

The two remaining members of the group assigned could not believe it. Kirby began running around, panicking that the killer struck again. Metaknight had his composure maintained as he slapped some sense into Kirby,

"Kirby, calm down. We need to remain calm, or the killer will capitalize on our fear."

The puffball hero stopped and looked up at the swordsman, his eyes glistening with water as he tried to fight back tears.

Metaknight shook his head and turned around. As he began looking for clues, he noticed something was amiss. The crate that exploded had two different labels on it and, as Metaknight carefully peeled one off, he saw that the box was not labeled with chocolate doughnuts, but with life rafts. He took out his sword and ordered,

"Kirby, open these boxes. Something is wrong."

Kirby nodded and, grabbing a crowbar, began prying each of the boxes labeled as chocolate doughnuts. Metaknight took the labels off of some of the crates and soon discovered that, some of the boxes have been provisions for the ship, including medical supplies and equipment, others were repackaged and labeled as chocolate doughnuts.

Just then, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff all entered the room. The psychic Pokemon asked,

"What happened?"  
>Metaknight said,<p>

"Pit is dead. There was a bomb in one of the boxes and we found that all the provisions that should be on the ship were labeled as chocolate doughnuts."

Pikachu and Jigglypuff saw a mountain of chocolate doughnuts fall out of a box and they happily began eating. Mewtwo shook his head,

"You're certain of this? Why would someone do that?"

Metaknight said,

"I do not know, but I have a feeling there is more to this ship than meets the eye."

The psychic also had his own thought; maybe Kirby or Metaknight was the killer. Maybe it was Kirby that swallowed up all the provisions and replaced them with chocolate doughnuts.

Then, Mewtwo thought that would be a silly idea, since Kirby loved eating chocolate doughnuts. Still, the question had to be asked; why would someone pack in a ton of chocolate doughnuts into boxes and replace the labels on them?

Next Chapter:

More Sleuthing takes place as more mysteries to the ship. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 7: Sleuthing 

Donkey Kong, Wario, and Waluigi were looking around in another part of the ship. Waluigi was having a difficult time moving through the corridors, as his long limbed body was causing him to crouch over and, occasionally, when he tried to stand up, he would hit his head. He hit his head again,

"Ow-a! What the hell?"

Wario grumbled,

"How do you-a think I-a feel?"

Wario was also having a difficult time getting around, as his massive body was rubbing up against the ship's walls as well. Donkey Kong looked around and pointed to a direction. He began walking, the two evil clones of Mario and Luigi following him.

They ended up on the deck as Marth and Roy were just waking up. Ness looked over and said,

"Oh, hey, DK."

Wario shook his head,

"Did you-a find anything?"

The psychic boy shook his head,

"No, Marth and Roy collided with each other and we couldn't go anywhere."

Waluigi began laughing,

"AHHAHAA! Stupid idiots! You two can't possibly the killer!"  
>Marth shouted,<p>

"How would you know that? I see bumps and bruises on your head! You're just as incompetent!"

There was a shouting match, between the two groups, each accusing the other of being the killer.

In the observation deck above them, Samus was watching the whole thing, muttering to herself,

"Idiots."

Daisy was lying down on one of the benches, while Luigi and Sonic were in the kitchen, attempting to cook some food. No doubt, the others would be returning soon and they would be hungry. Of course, when trying to prepare some food, the two got into a huge argument. Sonic shouted,

"More sugar!"

Luigi shouted back,

"More Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

"Sugar!"

"Salt!"

At this, the taller Italian plumber and the blue hedgehog grabbed a frying pan and tried to beat each other over the head. This caused a ruckus that could be heard in the dining room. The Metroid hunter growled,

"I swear, these idiots aren't treating this with the seriousness it deserves."

She stormed inside and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING? THERE'S A KILLER ON BOARD THE SHIP! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?"

The two of them stopped fighting and looked at each other. Luigi said,

"It looks good enough."

Sonic nodded,

"Yeah, right. Good enough for me."

With that, the two began preparing the rest of the food. Samus smirked underneath her helmet,

"Better."

**In another part of the ship… **

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were in the engine room, trying to find the killer. The F-zero pilot shook his head,

"Why are we down here? It's hot and loud!"

Falco glared,

"Hey, pal! It could be worse! Quit complaining and try and find the killer. With you making so much noise, you'll probably give us away."

Fox got between them,

"That's enough, you two. Just fan out and try and find any clues. Just be careful, all right."

The blue-feathered pilot and the F-zero racer glared at each other before heading off in separate directions in the engine room. Fox decided to above on the walkway to get a better view and to make sure the two of them kept away from each other.

Both Fox and Falco had their laser blasters drawn. Captain Falcon, envying them, tried to look for a weapon. He then spotted a hatch. He surmised,

"Maybe there is a weapon in here I could use."  
>He walked over to the hatchway and began turning the wheel. Frustrated, he turned it in one direction, then in the other. He managed to turn the wheel and the hatchway opened…<p>

Fox and Falco had met up on the other side of the engine room. The vulpine pilot asked,

"Hey, you see Captain Falcon anywhere?"  
>Suddenly, a shot gun blast rang out and the two of them ran to find out where the source came from.<p>

They noticed Captain Falcon laying there, nearly decapitated with a shot gun. Falco began laughing,

"Well, at least the killer finally did something right."

Fox then noticed something,

"Wait, I see something."

He wretched in disgust as he reached in to see find something. He pulled out a paper cylinder and unfurled it.

It was the blue prints to the ship…

Next Chapter:

The Smashers return to the Galley with their clues, and more insanity and accusations are made. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 8: More of the Same 

Link and Zelda burst into the room. The Hylian princess said,

"You guys, Young Link has gone missing."

Mario, Peach, and Bowser returned from the bridge,

"You're never going to believe what we've found. The bridge isn't the bridge."

At this, all the Smashers had gathered back into the main dining room on the cruise ship. Daisy said,

"What? Hold on, first thing's first. What's this about the bridge?"

Peach explained,

"It's all hollowed out. All the controls were cardboard and little flashing lights. There's no real navigation."

Fox pulled out the blue prints,

"Well, we found these and, according to the prints, there's supposed to be a back-up navigation system somewhere."

Samus looked out the window,

"Guys, I can see land from here."

Sure enough, there was land, right at the port where they had begun their journey in the first place. Falco said,

"Finally. We can get off this murder boat."

Bowser shook his head,

"We still have to look for Young Link, and still find the killer."

Link nodded,

"All right, we all stick together and look through every inch of the ship. That way, we all can keep each other honest."

Metaknight said,

"Agreed."

As the cast began walking together, everyone made sure to watch each other, as to ensure that, if the killer made an attempt to flee, it would signify guilt. The cast went through each room, starting with Mario. After doing a sweep in Mario's room, huddled together, they managed to navigate the hallways until they reached Link's room. After doing another sweep, and only finding a collection of swords, they continued onward.

It was not until they got to Marth's room that the Smashers found explosive materials and shotgun cartridges. The prince blinked,

"Wait, what? Why would I have those things?"

The rest of the Smashers then looked at him with dark looks. Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Bowser sealed the door way while Wario shouted,

"Bonzai!"  
>He jumped Marth and sat on top of him,<p>

"We got-a you, you killer-a!"  
>Marth struggled underneath the massive girth of the yellow-costumed villain,<p>

"What are you talking about? I'm being set up."  
>Roy pulled out his sword,<p>

"Young Link was on to you and that's why he's missing! Where is he?"

Peach then felt something drip onto her head. As she tried to wipe it out of her hair, she saw it was not water.

It was blood.

Looking up and stepping out of the way, the Smashers could see blood coming down from one of the vents on the ship. Mario leapt to the vent and hit it open.

From the vent, the body of Young Link dropped onto the floor. It was evident he was stabbed. Zelda screamed began holding Link. The other women did the same to their boyfriends.

Metaknight growled,

"You monster. You murdered a child!"

Falco nodded,

"Yeah. It was one thing to kill Captain Falcon and Snake. No one here liked them."

Fox shook his head,

"You're not helping, Falco."  
>The blue-feathered pilot continued,<p>

"But, a kid? You crossed the line!"

The prince from Fire Emblem shook his head,

"That is not true! I didn't do this!"  
>Samus placed a special pair of handcuffs on Marth and escorted him out of the room…<p>

Next Chapter:

Is Marth the real killer? Stay tuned, fellow readers! The story's not over yet!


	9. Chapter 9

**Murder on the High Seas **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. _

Chapter 9: The Killer Revealed 

The ship had begun to reach the shore line and, some of the Smashers began to disembark. No doubt, this was going to have a major impact on the tournaments and the fans that watched their show. People loved it when Snake or Captain Falcon got beaten up and tortured; it was usually the highlight of the show. Now, they needed to find other people that no one cared about, were cheap hitters, and usually were at the bottom of the barrel.

Falco and Sonic disembarked off the ship first, feeling the fading sun on their faces. The blue hedgehog shook his head,

"Looks like a storm's coming in."

The blue-feathered pilot grumbled,

"This sucks. I've got all this vacation time to spend and have nowhere else to go. What am I going to do?"

The fast hedgehog shrugged,

"Beats me. I'm going back home and fight Dr. Eggman again. He's usually a great way to reduce stress. Moron. See ya!"  
>With that, he was going in a blue blur.<p>

Fox was still looking over the ship's blueprints as he tried to figure something out. How was the ship able to return to port without an appropriate bridge or navigation? He looked again and then made his way back to the engine room.

Others did not want to know how or why the ship had returned to port. They figured that, the sooner they could get off, the sooner they would not have to relive any of the horrible memories they had experienced on board the ship. Everyone was shocked it was Marth that committed the horrible murders. Even Roy could not believe it, but it did make sense; Young Link's body was found in his room, and as well as the materials used to kill Pit and Snake, and his reasons for killing Master Hand were obvious to everyone; Master Hand had humiliated everyone and, as a royal, it was an insult that could not go unanswered.

Daisy was busy packing her things when Zelda and Link came by. The Hylian princess looked to her boyfriend,

"Link, you go on ahead. I want to talk to Daisy."

The elfin swordsman nodded and, picking up the luggage, went off. Zelda came inside and asked,

"Are you all right, Daisy?"

The auburn haired princess shook her head,

"You know, it's funny you say that…"

She turned and said sarcastically,

"Other than my cruise line being a crime scene for six grizzly murders, and the fact that the crew I hired abandoned us in our hour of need, I'd say things are going so well for me."

Zelda hugged her friend,

"It's all right, Daisy. I'm sure things are going to work out for you in the end."

Daisy sniffed and wiped a tear away,

"You know something, I had all of this figured out. I even got a new emergency bridge control room built just in case the ship was ever abandoned, it would return to port."

Zelda blinked for a minute and let go. She asked,

"What makes you think there were six murders?"

Daisy said,

"What, you don't know Ganondorf went overboard?"

Zelda never thought of that. Ganondorf had gone off on his own, to try and see how far they were from land, but, how did Daisy know Ganondorf went overboard in the first place?

A horrible thought entered Zelda's mind at that point. Suddenly, she heard a click and Daisy whispered,

"Oops. I guess I slipped."

Zelda looked down and saw a gun pointed directly at her stomach. Daisy had a sadistic grin on her face as she said,

"Too bad, really. If you just kept walking, you'd probably make out of here alive."

Zelda was stunned,

"Daisy, what? Why?"

Daisy glared,

"Why? How could you not want Master Hand dead? He humiliated all of us, but I was the only one that had the guts to do anything about it!"  
><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Fox was back in the engine room and was checking out the door Captain Falcon got shot in. He opened it, careful to stay out of the opening, learning from the F-Zero pilot's mistake. The Arwing pilot peered slowly inside and, seeing no traps, continued to investigate…

**Back to Daisy and Zelda… **

Daisy continued,

"For years, Master Hand tormented all of us with that show, and then, he humiliated me on that show when I had to fight Marth."  
>Zelda remembered that,<p>

"Marth didn't want to go to through with it. It demeaned him as a man and a prince, but, it was just a show. You could've given everything you had and more. I do all the time." Daisy shook her head, frantic,

"No! Not then! I was beaten, and I was not about to let it happen again. So, I began training. Training in guns and explosives, and, I had a plan. I was going to humiliate Marth and implicate him in the murders. First, I had everyone register their luggage and their contents, so, that way, I could find out what everyone had. And you actually believed it was just for security. Please."

Zelda noticed the insane glint in Daisy's eyes as she rambled on, about how Daisy planted explosives in the cargo hold, the trap in the engine room, the fake bridge, how she paid off the crew to abandon ship and reprogram the controls to take them back to the mainland and, most triumphantly of all; murder Master Hand and plant the evidence on Marth.

Daisy took a coat and put it over her arm holding the gun,

"Let's go."

Zelda growled,

"You know you won't get away with this. There are people everywhere."

Daisy, surprisingly composed now, shook her head,

"Don't worry. No one is going to miss you if you're overboard."

The two continued on their way, making it to the deck of the ship, away from everyone else disembarking. Daisy forced Zelda onto the rail, her back turned. The auburn princess smirked,

"Oh, and Zelda; I hope there's no hard feelings. You see, I don't ever want to be caught. You know, my good looks would rot in prison."

As she was about to pull the trigger, a blur scooped up Zelda and she disappeared just as the bullet was fired from the gun. Daisy blinked and saw Fox put Zelda down. The vulpine pilot pulled out his blaster,

"Don't do it, Daisy!"  
>She looked ready to fire again, angered that Fox would interfere. Fox shouted,<p>

"Don't do it! Don't do it!"  
>She fired and Fox kicked up his deflection shield. The bullet bounced back, killing Daisy. The yellow-dressed princess was shot in the head and began laying in a pool of her blood. Fox shook his head,<p>

"They never listen."

It would not have been long after that the Smashers heard the shots, and then, they would know the truth…

End of Murder on the High Seas


End file.
